


No Sleep Until I'm Done

by mercurybard



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is alive.  Set at the end of "Requiem"</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sleep Until I'm Done

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sanctuary isn't mine

She is alive. That, in itself, is in defiance of all odds. Her heart feels like it’s skittering inside her chest courtesy of the epinephrine shot Will just injected, but it is beating. The air she takes in with every inhalation tastes stale, but the CO2 scrubbers will catch up soon enough.

Will is beside her, shaking, almost weeping with adrenaline and fear and grief. Since inviting him into the Sanctuary, Magnus has always known she would have to ask of him the impossible. And while he has performed admirably—creatively, even, as she requested—it is still too much of a burden for her to place on anyone. But someone must be able carry on her work, and as this episode has proven, she is not immortal, just long-lived.

She has strength enough to raise a hand and let it fall against his cheek. Give him what little comfort she can, even if it makes him shake more violently.


End file.
